Meaning? - A One Shot
by SuzyH82
Summary: A Linstead one shot based on Erin's task force job offer. "But imagine how heartbroken you'd be not seeing my smiling face everyday." "Actually, you've just settled it for me...thanks!" "Meaning?" Jay needs to know what she meant, but will he get the answer he is looking/hoping for?


**Hey guys, I've had this idea for a one shot since Erin let Jay know about the task force offer but I didn't have a chance write or post it as I was too busy with my other fic 'Maybe One Day' . Now that I have finished that, I wrote this. **

**I've never wrote a one shot before but I can't help but think Erin will take the task force job during the mid-season finale so I wanted to post this before it airs in case I am totally wrong. I thought a certain Linstead scene needed closure (Plus I loved Jesse Lee Soffer's face when he said 'Meaning?' - it was so hot!) so I had to write something. **

**As always, please read and review! I would love some honest opinions as this is new to me. Thanks!**

**Meaning? – A One Shot**

Jay wasn't sure how many red lights he drove through, he just knew he had to get to her place. His mind had been spinning every since he took the phone call from Voight; he didn't want to believe him; he had to hear it from her.

He had one conversation with her replaying over and over in his mind as he drove to her home. He didn't push for an answer at the time but now, after Voight's call, he needed it.

_Erin and Jay made their way up the steps towards the front door of their latest enquiry regarding the case. Jay glanced over at Erin. "You're not seriously considering this task force are you?" He asked._

"_No, that's why I showed you the card and asked for your advice... for the exercise!" She shot back sarcastically as they finally reached the door. She reached out and knocked. _

"_But imagine how heartbroken you'd be not seeing my smiling face everyday." He reasoned, giving her his trademark cheeky grin. _

"_Actually, you've just settled it for me...thanks!" She shot back; returning her focus to the door she had just knocked on. _

_Jay face grew serious; he was confused. "Meaning?" He asked; but his question was ignored as the door opened. _

He pulled up outside her apartment building and put the car in park. He jumped out and locked the car before quickly running into her building; not even buzzing in as he slipped past a couple exiting the building.

He didn't even bother waiting for the elevator; he sprinted up the five flights of stairs towards her place. He made his way along the corridor towards her door. He paused momentarily to catch his breath before giving the door a thunderous knock; not caring about her neighbours.

After a few minutes, he could hear her sigh and groan before the door finally opened; revealing Erin with a tear stained face; dressed in black sweatpants and a red scoop neck t-shirt. "Jay..." She began to say.

Jay stormed past her into her home. He spun around to face her; his hands on his hips. "You took the task force!" He interrupted her.

Erin's face dropped as she recoiled in shock. She had just told Voight. He had only left her apartment 15 minutes ago. "How..." She began to question but trailed off; confused. Fresh tears began to fill her eyes.

"Voight called me!" Jay snapped as he began pacing up and down the room. "He thought as your partner I would already be in the know..."

"Well I did tell you about the offer." Erin interjected. Jay stopped pacing and spun around to face her.

"Over a month ago!" He spat. "You never mentioned it again...I thought you turned down the offer!"

"But Jay, it's my own task force." Erin shot back. "It's a huge opportunity...a chance to make a change...to be Detective Erin Lindsay in my own right...not Voight's girl!" A tear escaped her tear filled eyes. She quickly wiped it away. "Tell me you wouldn't do the same."

"I wouldn't." Jay replied, his voice softening. "Because it means I wouldn't be working with you anymore."

Erin's face dropped. She sighed and looked up at Jay. "I...I don't know how to respond to that." She stuttered.

Jay sighed and hung his head. After a few moments, he raised his head again. "When you told me about the task force offer, we were working a case..." Jay began to say.

"I remember." Erin stated; confused about where this was going.

"And I told you to imagine how heartbroken you'd be not seeing my smiling face every day." Jay continued. "You replied that I settled it for you..."

"Jay..." Erin began. Jay stepped towards her.

"What was the meaning behind that?" Jay asked, interrupting Erin.

"I thought it was banter...that we were teasing each other." Erin answered, stepping back. "Please don't over think it..."

"What am I meant to think Erin?" Jay asked. "You're leaving intelligence...you're leaving me!"

"Jay, I love having you are my partner...spending every day with you." Erin stated. "My decision to leave has nothing to do with our working relationship."

"So why are you backing away from me now?" Jay asked, taking a step towards her. Erin automatically took a step back; backing herself into the wall. "Are you seriously telling me I had nothing to do with your decision?"

"Jay, please don't make me do this." Erin pleaded, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Why are you acting like you're scared of me?" Jay asked, stepping back. He could see the panic in her eyes. He knew he had to back down and give her space.

"I'm not." Erin replied. "I just...it's been a long day, I've made a really tough decision...I just, Jay...I can't do this now."

"Do what?" Jay exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "All I want is the truth Erin because right now, I can't shake the feeling you're running away from me."

"Jay, trust me...I wish I could run from you." Erin shot back; her eyes widening as she realised what she had said. She looked at the floor.

"Meaning?" Jay asked; his eyes wide; he was fighting the urge to reach out and touch her.

Erin sighed; she looked up; running her fingers through her hair. "Ugh, you're really going to make me say it?" She muttered.

"I need to hear it Erin." Jay said.

"Jay, I think you know that you're more than a partner to me." Erin softly stated.

"So why stop working with me?" Jay asked. "Why leave me?" Erin gave him a sideways glance and chewed her lower lip. "Oh." He finally realised what she was saying.

"I just think this task force is a great opportunity..."Erin stated. "...for both of us." Jay sighed, taking in what was unfolding in front of him. "I mean, I'm not saying anything would happen between us but if I leave Intelligence, it gives us the possibility of having our '_one day_', right?"

Erin looked sheepishly at Jay, searching for reassurance. Jay looked back at her; his breathing becoming deep and heavy as he had processed what she had just said; it had been a lot to take in.

Erin chewed her lower lip; a flush of pink spreading to her cheeks. She had laid out her feelings; exposed herself and she had nowhere to run. She had never been more vulnerable. She hung her head. "I um, I guess I was wrong." She muttered, beginning to walk, passing Jay to head towards her bedroom. She had to get away.

As she passed, Jay reached out and took hold of her arm; forcing her to spin around to face him. He could see fresh tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. He reached up with his free hand and gently caressed her cheek; forcing her to look up at him.

His thumb gently traced her lips; causing Erin to take a sharp intake of breath. He leaned into her; his forehead resting against hers; their noses rubbing; their lips hovering; barely grazing; almost touching. He slowly pressed his lips against hers for a soft, lingering, tender kiss.

He pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers; his fingers gently caressed her cheek. "You're not wrong." He softly stated.

**The end!**


End file.
